Top Damian
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Damian is top Dog and has his ways with Dick, Jason and TIm. Warning smut crack


**I don't own. **

**Robin sex pile. **

Dick panted heavily as he thrust his hips back trying to get more pressure against his anus. He was so hot and his Nightwing suit was restricting his hard on. He groaned as a hand squeezes one of his round bottom cheeks making him try to buckle back more.

It was an embarrassing position to be in. his arms tied behind his back with his face pressed to the carpet floor sideways. There was a bar between his legs forcing him to keep his legs open. He swallowed letting out a small more as fingers rubbed circles on his covered entrance making him arch.

His throbbing cock twitched when the three fingers pressed hard making him moan loudly. "_Please_!"

"Not yet." A demanding voice smirked.

Panting Dick struggled when the smaller body draped over him and let out a shakily moan as two hands came up to rub the coved nipples sending sparks to his cock. It was too short because the person on his got up before walking over to the bed where there was a couple of toys on it.

"Alright, Grayson," Damian, the thirteen year old, said. "Roll over."

"But…"

"Now."

Grunting Dick used his skills to flop on his side his legs still open and rolled onto his back His arms hurt but at least he could see Damian now. The brat was just as tall as him now and was still growing. The boy smirked at him before walking over and took off the bar. He tossed it aside before holding out anal beads in front of him.

Dick moaned softly his hotel twitching wanting something inside him. To was sick that he was doing this with Damian but he couldn't stop. Not since the first time that the ten year old had snuck into his room one night and started to touch him. Dick should have stopped him but he didn't and a year later he was spreading his legs like a whore to the youngest of the Bat clan.

"You want these in your ass, Grayson?"

"Mmm…" Dick bite his lips looking away.

"Oh, I know you want it. Look at you sweating and trembling. I could feel it when I pressed my fingers against you. Now I talked with Todd and Drake,"

Dick flushed in embarrassment. "Wh-What did they say?"

"I know you haven't been going out but I need to test if you've been playing with yourself well I was gone."

"I didn't." Dick groaned his arms getting numb. "Please Damian, I swear."

Still smirking Damian hooked on of his legs on his foot and flipped the oldest over and took out a knife cutting the ropes. Now free Dick rubbed them as he sat up turning around. He saw a look in his brother's eyes but didn't waver.

"Did you play with yourself?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

Damian looked at him before he pulled out some lube. "Get on your hands and knees."

Dick did shivering. He felt some lube drizzles on him marking him more his hard on visible between his legs and moaned as the first bead pressed into him. Followed by another one. They continued and Dick counted them until it got to ten. That was the most he was ever able to take when he felt another press in.

"Ah!"

"Your lying to me." Damian growled pushing in another one.

"N-no! Ahh, no more Damian!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I swear I dind't touch myself!" Dick cried out as another one. "It hurts!"

Damian stopped the older one from stopping him by slipping his hands away. "I know you finger fucked yourself last night!"

Dick whimpered. "Okay, okay, I did…. AAAAHHHH!"

Damian yanked the beads out. "I told you never to lie to me!"

Panting Dick rolled over looking at him. "But Little D, I missed you and I wanted to feel you inside me."

"Really now?" Damian stilled looked displeased at him before he stood up. "Get on the bed and show me."

"What? Ouch!" Dick yelped from the slap on his ass.

"Better yet you need to be punished." Damian got up and walked over to his dresser pulling it out from the wall. "Lean over this."

Getting to his Dick leaned over. Damian came over and tied each of his wrists and tied them to the bottom legs of the dresses Than he did the same to his legs. There was a long silence before Damian brought down his hand hard making Dick yelp.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Count them."

"One! Two! Th-three! F-our! Fiiivie…! Ah, do that again!" Dick face was red but oh god… "Please spank my hole again!"

"You like that?" Damian chuckled spanking it again. "You loved you hole played with, huh?"

"Ahhh~ Yes~" Dick started to dry hump the dresser. "Please, fuck me, please~!"

"I wondered, Grayson… How many things can you take up your ass?"

"Damian, please, you can do whatever later, I need to be taken now!"

"Hmmm," Damian looked up in thought before going back to the bed and brought back a large dildo. "I think you'll be punished first."

Dick looked back to see Damian coating the large dildo with lube. It was big but he wanted the real thing inside of him. After Damian was done he wiggled ass ready for Dami's fingers inside of him. Instead something cold pressed again his entrance.

"Ah… Damian, I'm not stretched!" Dick gasped. "The beads weren't enough!"

"I said punishment, Grayson." Damian smirked pushing in the head. "Try to relax or this is going to hurt more than it should."

Panting vastly Dick tried to relax as the head popped into him but shit it hurt! Even if he did finger fuck himself last night it was only with two fingers because he didn't want Damian to know but he found out! And it must have been Jason who told, that bastard.

"Your really tight, Grayson. I'm shocked."

"Damian please… stop…" Dick begged tears foaming.

"Relax." Damian pushed it half way in when Dick started to try and push it out. Slapping his ass Damian growled. "Be still!"

"D-Damian, please!" Sobbed Dick. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Growling Damian pulling it out ignoring the cry of pain and tossed it on the floor now in a pissed mood at Grayson. He did this every time. Anything that he wanted to do to the man never worked out because Grayson was so much of an baby when it came to this.

"Don't be mad Little D… Come on, take me~ I'm still ready for you."

Grabbing the man's hips Damian thrust in feeling the heat around him but was too angry to enjoy it so he just fucked his oldest brother hard and fast trying to milk some pleasure for himself. Anger sex wasn't his thing. Well, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew Grayson wasn't doing it for him. Now that he thought about it Grayson was moaning about going faster but Damian wanted to go his own peace so he slowed down and Dick whined until Damian went faster.

"Right there, ah, yeah cum, Littler D~"

"Fuck you, Grayson!" Damian pulled out no longer in the mood.

"Huh? Wait! Lillte D come back-!"

Slamming the door closed Damian cursed himself that he walked out of his room. Walking down the long hall he was heading to his room when he heard soft moaning. Pausing he looked at the door. This was Drakes room. Rolling his eyes he figured it must have been that Clone fucking Drake.

For a moment Damian wondered if Drake was on top or bottom so he picked the lock and slipped in but lo and behold no one was in the room but Drake.

He was on the bed naked panting and looking at the screen on his laptop his eyes glazd over in pleasure as he panted softly his tongue pushed passed his lips as he stuck it out more.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that. Now stick your tongue out more and act like your licking it."

Tim did as he was told and licked slowly moaning.

The person on the video groaned. "Oh yeah. Okay, baby rub your nipples, yeah just like that, whoa slow down. Yeah there you go. Mmm, you look so hot. Pinch on of them. Oh, fuck yeah! I know how much you like me to such them, you little whore."

That snapped Drake out of it. His blue eyes showing hurt. "You said you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"Well, you act like a slut, Tim. I mean come on, I nibble your neck and you roll over and spread you legs."

"Just because I like to fell good during sex doesn't make me a whore!"

"Sure. Please Tim you love it when someone's fucking you. Admit it, you like being on the bottom with someone telling you what to do."

The image of Drake laying under him and moaning and doing what Damian told him to do brought his hard on back full force. Without thinking Damian strode across the room startling Tim as he slammed the top of the lap top closed.

"Damian, what-?"

"Lay on your back." Damian said firmly but inside he was nervous. Than the heat between his legs increased ten fold when Tim calmly laid on his back spreading his legs. Gulping Damian continued trying to clam himself. "Arms above your head."

Tim moaned softly doing so.

Blushing deeply Damian got on the bed between his legs licking his lips. "Play with yourself."

"Mmmm~" Tim rn his hands over his chest rubbing and pinching his nipples looking at Damian thorugh half lidded eyes. "Like this~?"

"Ahh, yes, like that Drake." Damian swallowed. "I want you to finger yourself."

DEAR God Damian almost came as Drake brought up three fingers ot his mouth sucklings them softly almost as if making sure Damien was enjoying himself before pulling them away with a pop and arching himself up pressing two in moaning louder and started to thrust them in before adding a third.

"Damian," Tim gasped out. "Ah, Ah, ah, ah,"

Shakily Damian sat back on the bed. "Enough. Suck me."

Pulling out his fingers Tim sat up and than got on his hands and knees opening his mouth little pink tongue sticking out before he took the head into mouth sucking on it softly before licking the tip making a beautiful noise before suddenly swallowing Damian in one gulp.

"Ahhh! Drake!" Damian thrust up enjoying the heat. "Harder, Timothy!"

Picking up his peace Tim continued with his skilled hands and mouth. Hands tangled themselves in his hair as Damian moaned and panted. Suddenly he came and Tim tried to drink every last drop.

"Damn!" Damian pulled Tim off. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt good~" Tim moaned licking the last of the cum off his mouth. "Damian?"

"Yes?" Damian asked flushed looking at the older boy. The two of them were the same height now and it was the first time Damian could see how fucking hot Tim was.

"I'm burning inside…" Tim looked at him lustily. "Tell me what to do so you can take me?"

"Hearing you ask for my permission is making me hard again, Dra- Timothy. This is what you like isn't it?

"Well, I always liked letting my lover take control."

Swallowing Damian pulled Tim onto his lap loving the way he shivered. "We can be lovers."

"But…" Tim looked away. "You, Dick and Jason are already lovers."

"I said we. Grayson and Todd are mine to control sexual. Although my hold is becoming less on Grayson and I need to figure a way to get him to obey me."

"So.. the three of you aren't lovers?"

"No. You and I may be." Damian groped him softly. "You I rather like... Perhaps you can help me in training them. We can even give them to Father as a gift~"

"Hmmm," Tim thought about it before whispering into his ear. "You know Damian…. Even though their older if you train them right they'll call you… 'Daddy' Aaaaahhh!"

Tim himself being pushed back onto the bed with Damian on top of him as the younger one pushed into him hard. Oh shit that felt so good! Tim moaned louder wrapping his legs around Damian's waist panting and moaning for more s Damian started to pound into him at such a fast rate he thought he was going to cum.

"Say it again, Tim!" Damian moaned out that tight heat on him. "Say it!"

"Daddy! Mmmmmm Oh, Daddy, please! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Tim arched up.

Hearing someone call him Daddy was a bit morbid and more so in the manner of sexy but it sent such shock to his cock he wanted to hear it again and TIM was just a walking turn on loving everything he did to his body.

"Say like a baby." Damian growled in his ear.

"Ah, ah, ah! Da-dee, Oh Da-dee~!"

'Fuck, I'm… I'm gonna cum!"

Tim opened his blue eyes. "Cum, inside me Da-dee~!"

With one last thrust Damian came fulling Tim as he collapses on him feeling wetness between them as they panted.

"Drake?"

"Yes, Damian?"

"I want you again."

"Than take me. Take me and do what ever you want to me, just one thing I ask."

"What's that?"

A evil glint shown in Tim's eyes. "Can we play with Dick and Jason?"

Damian's cock jumped to life.

* * *

**Second chapter and no? It's crack anyways. **


End file.
